A new touch
by LadyNathalie
Summary: Poor Rogue meets someone who can fulfill her hearts desires. The mansion stirs when newcomers enter, creating new adventures... Touch is a original character. Ratings up...
1. Chapter 1

Touch.

It's a crossover between real singers named IL Divo and the X-men, movieverse. It's a fanfiction, and the rating will go up for further chapters. I hope you like it.

Urs was walking around the venue after their last concert of the tour, looking at everybody. He felt their excitement, and when someone caught his eye he could almost feel and hear her thoughts. She was a tall redhead, with strong eyes who stared at him. It had been a long time since he had felt that stare from her, and worried him. His ability's were suppressed with some help of a old friend, for him to life a normal life, but right now, if he could feel that again, and see her, he knew something was up.

''Hi Urs, what are you upto?'' David said as he walked passed him, and followed Urs's stare. He to saw the tall redhead and chuckled. ''Just go to her Urs, I'm sure she won't mind.'' And slapped Urs on the shoulder.

''She's a old friend of mine, and I think I will'' He went to the stairs, and David walked away with a smile. Urs was very shy when it came to woman.

''_Phoenix_'' Urs mentally said, as he gave her a smile.

She drew him into a hug, and he had missed that familiar mind link and he hugged her a little tighter.

''It's been far to long'' Urs said out loud, and they walked to a little corner of the restaurant.

''I know, we were just wondering how you were, I mean, we know of your career, but what about you and your powers. The professor has been monitoring you, and he wanted me to find out if something was wrong.'' Phoenix, other wise known as Jean Grey said.

Urs looked at her, and thought about a few things._ '' It's very hard to try and control it, especially when there are so many lady's in the audience. I know the professor has unleashed my powers 2 years ago, because I kept on giving David headaches every time he was late somewhere.''_ And Urs chuckled at his evilness.

''You haven't changed, have you? Xavier would like for me to ask if you wanted to visit the mansion again.'' Jean said laughing.

''I'd like to, but what about my friends?'' Urs answered when he saw his friends walk past.

''Don't worry, I could read their minds to see if they would do anything.''

And as Urs trusted her, he called his friends over. '' Hey guys, could you get over here?''

When they grabbed a chair and sat next to Urs and Jean, Jean made a mental shield for everybody else around, they would not see or hear it, they would just see people talking friendly.

''What is it Urs?'' Carlos said, and he looked at the redhead. ''And who is this? I'm Carlos Marin'' He said and held her hand and gave a small kiss on it. During that kiss, for a split second, Jean read everything she needed to know, and smiled. ''I'm Jean, nice to meet you Carlos''

The others introduced themselves as well, but they were curious about what was going on.

''I have to tell you something guys, don't panic please'' Urs said nervously as he looked at them. While they looked confused at him, Jean mentally helped Urs with some courage.

''You're not gay are you?'' Seb said with a mock smile, which earned him a slap from Carlos.

''No Seb I'm not gay.'' Urs said laughing, and looked at Jean who merely smiled. _''I seem to remember certain moments which can verify that''_ Jean thought mentally as she gave Urs a wink. Urs's cheeks blushed a bit and Carlos looked at the two of them and wiggled his eyebrows. Urs shook out of it and started to explain.

''You see, when I was born, I felt like I was different then others. I did not fit in, and I could hear some thoughts of persons. And if I got really angry I caused pain to everybody I loved, without even touching them or saying anything.'' Taking a deep breath he continued. '' After another night of nightmares, and giving my parents headaches, I was visited by two persons. Erik Lehnser and Charles Xavier.''

''WHAT? You can't be serious, those are X-men Characters from the Marvel Comics'' David said, as he looked at Urs.

''I know, I'm dead serious, and since you know the comics, you should have recognized Jean. Alias Phoenix.''

'_'Nice to meet you guys''_ She mentally said. And Sebastien backed up, staring at Jean .

''I'm not a freak you know'', she told Sebastien and the others.

''David, you know how you always get headaches every time you're late?''

''Yeah, I figured it was the stress'' He shrugged and looked at the other guys who nodded.

''It was me, I was'nt in complete control of my powers, I still haven't got 100 control, but I could have some help from Xavier, that's what I wanted to ask you, if you would like to come along to the mansion with me.''

Carlos was accepting it, but he still wanted to know more about Urs's powers.

''What's your mutant name?'' Carlos said, and Jean tensed when he said Mutant, but when she read he was not being discriminating about it, she smiled. She also noted something different in his blood which she couldn't't quite decipher.

''It's Touch'' Urs said, and watched the guys laugh. He felt embarrassed and Jean sensed it.

''Why is that so funny? It's a perfect name for his ability's, At least his name is not Toad'' Laughing over the name.

David laughed again, and he nearly fell of the chair. Wiping his eyes with the tears of laughter, his face slowly turned serious again.

''Why are you called touch?'' Sebastien said curiously, and the others would like to know as well.

Urs decided it was best to show them.

'I'm called Touch, because I can do this' He concentrated, and mentally padded the guys shoulders. They all looked around, and stared at Urs in disbelief.

'_'That's quite a talent''_ Sebastien thought.

''Thanks Seb'' Urs said, and he looked at him. '' I can also read minds, and make you feel hot or cold, feel like there's water running over you, or ice or fire. And make you feel pain, which could cause to death. That's why I need help from the professor to control it, otherwise I don't know what I would be capable of.'' Urs said sadly, and Jean drew him into another hug.

Carlos let a small tear loose, as he thought about what his grandfather had said when he was small.

Flashback:

This keeps you save, little carlito. Please wear it, it's the only way for you to live normal. Don't take it of, ever. It sticks to your skin. Remember this, Chaos.

End Flashback

Jean saw it all, and now knew what she had sensed. '' You have the gift as well, Carlos'' And she mentally stretched the fabric of his shirt, to reveal the black ornament in Carlos's upper arm. It was black, with engraved edges and a deep gold glowing and moving spot in the middle. She was drawn to it by a unfamiliar force, but she quickly snapped out of it.

''What is that?'' David said, as he stared into it.

''My grandfather gave it to me when I was small. He said it protected me from my powers and keep everybody save. He was killed 2 days after he gave it to me by a mutant called Mastermind. You might know him, Jean. Mastermind, or Jason Wyngarde, wanted to use me to find you, and weaken you so he could turn you into the Dark Phoenix. But when he failed to find me, he found others who helped''

'' I haven't thought about my days as the Dark queen in ages, that was so long ago. I was so young when he changed me, and when the Force of the Phoenix changed me. And made me who I am today.'' Jean said, finding out a little bit more about her past.

''But if Mastermind wanted you, you must be quite powerful.I would like to get you to the professor as soon as possible, if you would like to embrace your powers of course.'' Jean finished, and looked at Carlos.

''What's your other name then, Carlos? Urs said, curious about his powers.

''It's Chaos'' He said, and the other guys looked at him, taking in all these new things.

They agreed to go to the mansion, packed everything they needed. Jean led them to the Jet, and they went to the mansion in silence, thinking about everything.

Please review, I'd love to know if you'd want me to continue... I have loads more ready...


	2. Chapter 2

Urs was walking around the venue, looking at everybody

When they arrived at the mansion, Jean mentally send thoughts to Xavier to let him know about the new arrivals. They got greeted by Storm and Cyclops.

''Hello Storm'' Urs said warmingly as he drew her into a hug. '' Hi Touch, I missed you so much''

David was just staring at all of this, it was so much to take in, Cyclops and Storm were in front of him along with Jean Grey. As a kid he always read the comic books and he had seen the movie's. In real life they almost looked the same, and he saw Cyclops walking up to him.

''Hi, I'm scott'' And David shook his hand. '' Nice to meet you Scott, I'm David. I never knew this place was real, and that you were real...''

''Yes we like it that way, some people can't accept that we excist so we shielded the rest of the world, only if you are one of us, or know somebody, you can find this place. Like you'' Scott said as they all walked inside.

Sebastien followed everybody, and saw a flash of something, a green person walking in the garden, and a little kid who stuck a long pointed green tongue out at him, this certainly was a special place.

When Sebastien saw David taking a seat, and Urs and Carlos walking along with Storm, he sat next to David.

''Can you believe all of this?'' David said as he looked around. He recognised a few persons from the comics and the movies.

''Non, but do we have a choice?'' Sebastien answerd. And he saw a girl around her twenties walk past them. She had long brown hair with a white blonde strand and long black gloves, someone he recognised as Rogue.

''Would you like something to drink?'' She noticed the guys sitting there, and decided to offer them something, they seemed a little awkward here. '' I havent seen you around here, where are you from?''

They followed her to the kitchen, where another person sat. '' I'm Sebastien, from Paris''

''And I'm David, from Denver'' They said as they took a seat there. They shook her gloved hand, and Sebastien, who had not read or seen anything about this, was wondering about why she was wearing gloves.

''I'm Rogue btw'' And she handed him two cokes. '' I'm sorry, the fridge is broken, Bobby could you help them out?'' She said to the other person.

''Of course'' Bobby smiled, and took the bottles of coke from them, and froze it. The bottle's became blue at first and then ice cold.

He gave them back and the guys put it down because of the cold.

''Mon dieu'' Sebastien gasped, as he looked at the bottle's.

''Never seen that before huh?'' Bobby smirked. Rogue slapped him on the arm. ''Give them a break Bobby, they are not like us.'' Rogue said, and Bobby's smile faded.

''Welcome then, but if you're not like us, then why are you here?'' Bobby asked curiously, and he nodded at Kitty Pryde who took a seat.

''We are part of a group of 4 singing tenors, and 2 of our friends are like you.'' David said, as he took a sip from his drink.

'Can I ask you something?'' Sebastien said.

''Sure'', Rogue replied.

''Why are you wearing gloves?'' He said, a little embarresed at his curiousity.

Rogue smiled. '' If I don't wear them, you could be dead by now. When you shook my hand, the gloves protected you. My power is to absorb energy and emotions with skin to skin contact. I can't touch anybody''

''That must be hard for you'' Feeling sympathy for the young girl.

''It is'' And he saw her face sadden a bit, but Bobby laid his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

''Hi guys, I could show you to your rooms if you would follow me.'' Jean said as she walked past, and they stood up.

''See you around'' Rogue said, and she started a conversation with Bobby.

When the guys got setteld in their rooms, they sat on the bed thinking about everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Urs was walking around the venue, looking at everybody

''Hi Professor'' Urs said as he walked into the office along with Carlos.

''Touch, it's been so long ago.'' He greeted Urs, and then looked at Carlos.

''Well hello, I'm Professor Xavier, the headmaster of this facility.'' And he introduced himself, and shook hands with Carlos.

''I'm Carlos Marin, nice to meet you'' He liked the man already, he had a earthy warm glow around him.

The professor saw where Jean had stretched his shirt, and he saw the glowing ornament.

''That's rather interesting, mind if I have a look?'' He asked Carlos.

''Not at all'' Answerd Carlos, and Urs looked at him, smiling.

Xavier drove his weelchair to Carlos, and he had a look. When he came near he could already feel it. It seemed to emit some kind of energy which prohibited the powers of anybody. Since Xavier was a level 4 mutant and the device was designed for level 3 mutants he could touch it.

When he touched it, he had a pshychic connection with Carlos and he saw his past, and how it was created. It was a small flame from the power of the phoenix.

''That's really interesting. I'd like to call Jean over here''

When Jean arrived, The professor asked her if she could touch and remove it, if Carlos wanted to of course. He agreed, and Jean concentrated on it. Her warm hands went over it, and something peculiar happened. Flames surrounded her, her eyes turned orange, and her bright red flew in the air. Flashes of thunder came around her and Xavier mentally protected Urs, who watched all of this.

Jean slowly picked up the ornament, and Xavier handed her a box. She placed it in there, and she stroked it.

''That's where it went'' The Phoenix said, and it slowly raised up into the flames that surrounded the Phoenix.

With a final burst of flames the Phoenix went away, and Jean sat down.

''That never happened before'' She panted, and looked at the professor.

''I know Jean, That ornament was made by someone who had acces to you when you were the Dark Phoenix. They must have stolen a flame from you. Only you had the power to do something''

Meanwhile Carlos was feeling rather strange. He felt the earth around him, he felt like he could control the breeze around him, and made a small wirlwind around him.

''Be careful Carlos, you don't have any control.'' Xavier said, but it was to late.

The wirlwind became stronger, and dragged Carlos across the room, and he hit the wall.

Carlos lost his concious and Jean brought him to the medical facility as soon as she could using her telekineses.

''Is he going to be allright?'' Urs said, and he looked at his friend,

''Don't worry, I got it all under control, he seems to be in some kind of a protection state, similair to a coma.'' And he held his hands around Carlos's head. He concentrated and he felt the power that was hidden inside Carlos.

When he had unleashed it to it's full strength he added a little control so he could be more able to try it out.

''Welcome back Carlos''. The professor said when Carlos woke up.

Carlos was still in the medical room for observation, and Urs went to the Danger room to train his powers.

Meanwhile David and Sebastien were walking around the hallways, thinking about everything. Suddenly a girl they had seen earlier walked trough the wall and stopped in front of them.

''I'm sorry, I had not known there was somebody here, I'm Kitty Pryde'' She introduced herself, and looked at the two men.

''Shadowcat'' David said, as he looked at her.

She smiled when he mentioned her other name. '' Yes, that's me, I'm sorry guys but I was on my way, where are you of to?''

''Nowhere really, but I am wondering how Carlos and Urs are doing.'' David answerd.

''I could lead you to them, just hold my hand'' Kitty said, and looked at Sebastien. '' I won't bite you know'' And she smiled warmingly.

They both took her hand, and she levitated them. The sky around them seemed to fade a little and before they knew it they were walking, or actually floating, trough the walls of the entire building. It faded even more and they felt themselfes going trough the floor, and they reached a blue door. The world became sharp again, and the guys regained their balance.

''Thanks'' David said, still a bit uneasy from that awkward experience.

''Your welcome, you should ask the professor first before you go in, just think it and he will answer.'' Kitty said and she ran trough the walls.

''This is turning out quite weird oui?'' Sebastien asked David.

''Yeah but I kinda like it, don't you? It's something different.'' David replied. 'Professor, is it alright if we would visit Carlos?'

He waited a few moments. 'Of course David, but be careful, don't trigger his powers.'

''Ok we can go in now'' David said, and opened the door.

Carlos was sitting upright on the medical table, with a pillow behind him, flirting with Jean Grey.

''It looks like we got our Carlito back then'' Sebastien chuckled, and Carlos looked at them.

''Aw come one, who can blame me?'' Carlos said while he wiggeld his eyebrows.

Jean laughed, and left to get them some privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

Urs was walking around the venue, looking at everybody

Meanwhile Urs was setting up a program in the danger room when Rogue walked in.

''I'm sorry, I didd'nt know anybody was in here'' She apologised, and turned around to walk away.

''That's ok, please stay.I'm Urs, also known as Touch''

''So you're the new guy, I'm Rogue'' And Urs shook her gloved hand.

''I was wondering if you would help me out, I need someone who can help me with my powers. I can read minds, but not control them, I can make a person feel cold, warmth and a touch without actually touching them.''

And that last sentence struck Rogue, there could finally be a way. There was someone who was able to touch her, in all those years she never thought it was possible. She sunk to her knees and tears flooded over her face.

Urs was wondering what he had said what could affect her so much, then he got it. Rogue, from what he rememberd from the comics he read when he was a kid, could not touch, she could never feel a hand on her skin without killing her.

''It's alright Rogue, we could both help each other.'' He helped her get up, and she looked into his warm hazel eyes. His sincere and honoust look caused her to cry again, and he mentally moved his hand over her face to wipe away the tear.

Her eyes flew open, and she was met by his gorgeous smile.

The room around them had finished the preparations, and they were both in a place similair to heaven. A small stream of water was around them, and birds sang their beautiful song. Rogue was walking to a small bench, and Urs followed her.

When they sat down, she looked at him with her gorgeous eyes.

''Before I begin, is it ok for me to read your mind? I don't want to do anything you don't want me to''

''Of course sugah, I got nothing to hide.'' Rogue felt very comfortable with him, and safe.

When he started, he saw everything about her. When her parents got harmed by a hug, why she ran away, and met Wolverine, and decided to go to the mansion and join the X-men. He also felt all her pain, her lonelyness, and her past with Bobby. By this time she was crying, because she to saw the images.

When he broke the connection, he gave her a small kiss on her lips, very quick to not trigger her powers.

She smiled, and grabbed his hand.

''You've had such a hard life, Marie'' Urs said with sympathy. '' Let me try something.''

He walked away for a few meters, and turned to face her.

''Just relax.'' He said, and she made herself comfortable on the bench.

He concentrated, and he sent a cold ice like feeling over her skin. She gasped at the coldness of it, and it was soon replaced by the warmth of fire. But it did not burn, it just heated. He did not want to try out the pain levels, because he really liked her.

His mind wanted more, and he let hands move over her body. In his mind he could feel every inch of her body, he felt everything the invisible hands could feel. The soft curves of her body, and the softness of her skin.

She was panting heavily, and soflty crying, having been denied a touch for so long, and even though there were no hands on her, she could feel them, and that was enough.

Urs concentrated on his own skin, he focused on the texture, on everything. He felt a small glove like skin over his own, and he gasped as he felt it. He broke the connection, and set next to her.

''That's new'' He said, shocked about the new discovery about his powers.

''What is?'' Marie said curiously, as she watched him intensly.

''This is'' Urs said, and he put his hand on her face. She tensed, thinking about her mutant powers, but nothing happend. Instead she felt the warmth and connection of a pure honoust touch, She closed her eyes and removed her glove. She placed her own hand on top of his, and she opened her eyes again.

''Thank you so much, Touch'' She was crying, and he drew her into a hug.

When they emerged from the danger room a later on, they were walking hand in hand, bare skin.

Everybody gasped at them, and she was glowing with happiness.

The professor went to them, and he smiled.

''That's quite a discovery Urs'' He said. '' I can see you've regained control of your powers.''

Rogue took Urs to the main living room, and they spent the entire evening talking. She grew attracted to him, he was great and not to mention very goodlooking guy. Urs secretly read her mind, and couldnt help but blush. Marie was about 10 years younger then him, but there was just something about her that made her special.

David and the others had walked past, but then saw them so close that they did not disturb them.

It was getting late, and Rogue said her goodbye to Urs. Urs, as being the gentleman that he is, walked her to her room. Giving her a sweet goodbye kiss, she took in the feeling of it, and she grabbed his shoulders, and gave him a passionate kiss, unleasing a bit of those feelings she had been denied for so long. Urs was a bit surprised, but he did not mind, on the contrary, he really liked her, but he did not want to take it to far.

'I wonder if that protection to my powers works on every part of his body...' And her eyes slowly looked lower.

Urs laughed, after hearing that.

''It does, you want to find out?'' He said, leaving it up to her.

''Hell yeah'' Rogue replied and dragged him into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Urs was walking around the venue, looking at everybody

Meanwhile David, Carlos and Seb were talking in the main living room about this new discovery about Carlos's powers and everything that had happend lately. Carlos was adjusting to his new form. There was something different about him, he looked more alive, he almost radiated. Xavier had explained it was because he had absorbed some of the energy from the air, plants and water around him, they could always affect him.

They all went to their bed, unaware of where Urs was, and with who.

Rogue shut the door, and pushed him against it. They started kissing franticly, Rogue had never kissed before, so she was adapting to whatever he did, and found out it was'nt all that gross, in fact, she really liked it. Urs's arm wrapped around her as he let his hands wander over her body.

''Are you sure you want this?'' Urs said, and he slowly led Rogue to the bed.

''You kidding right sugah? I've been dreaming about this my entire life'' Rogue replied and teared of his clothes. This took him by surprise, and he yelped when her nails dug into his back. So she liked that huh...he had to focus not to let his shield down, but he could manage.

With a low growl he backed her up, and she fell on the bed. She giggled, and Urs started to remove her clothes, very slowly, piece by piece, since she wore many layers to protect herself, it was like unwrapping a present. And what kind of present!

Slowly inch by inch bare skin was exposed, and she grew a bit more nervous. Urs sensed it, and stopped.

''Are you sure you want this?'' He asked Rogue, who looked at him. '' Of course I do, but please do it slowly, nobody has ever seen me like this.'' She completly trusted him to be her first, and she did not exactly have a choice, not being able to touch anybody. But Urs was quite handsome, so even if she had a choice, she would go for him...

Urs felt her trust, and he slowly continued.

He wanted to try something new with his powers, see if he could expand them even more.

Everytime a part of her porcelain skin was revealed he would let a ice cold feeling go trough her, followed up by the warmth of fire. It would heat her up, and arouse her intensly, then he would cool her body down with a single chill. He kept on doing that untill she was completly naked. Then he unleashed more heat, and kept on releasing it to certain parts of her body. Her eyes were closed, enjoying this intense feeling of warmth, and the pleasure bagn to build. Then he added a couple of hands including his own. She nearly screamed at the intensity of the touch. He gently started massaging her breast, feeling her grow warm. He knew he was torturing her, and she loved it. When the fire, ice and the hands stopped, she opened her eyes, and forcefully pulled him onto her.

She was tearing all his clothes, and kissing him like it was her last. Her hands were discovering his body. her mind was taking in all these new emotions and even though she was a little scared, she wanted this more then ever. 


	6. Chapter 6

Urs was walking around the venue, looking at everybody

He let her discover everything, untill he took over again.

When they were both completly naked, he let himself on top of her, and she gasped at the feeling of his bare skin on hers. Her breathing increased as he began to plant kisses on her entire body, lingering a little bit longer on her nipple, gently sucking on it, and licking the roundness of her full breasts. When he bit her nipple she let out a groan.

''That's it Rogue, don't hold back'' Touch coached, and continued to kiss her flat stomach. At the sound of his sweet strong voice she let herself go. Her mind was overcome with pure bliss as her head trashed from side to side. If he could make her react like that by just kissing her stomach, he was sure going to make her scream.

His talented mouth explored further, And when he added his tongue and started kissing and licking her inner thight she was going crazy with desire.

''Aw my god, please stop, it's to good'' Rogue whimperd, but he had no intension of stopping and she practicly screamed when he took her clitores in his mouth and began to nibble on it. When he let his hands charess her inner tights she was writhing underneath him, with one hand he held her down, and with his other he inserted two fingers inside her.

She was so tight, and incredibly wet. When he added a third finger, she screamed and bucked heavily, he lapped up all her fluids, and gave her a burst of heat, increasing the intense orgasm even more.  
She was panting heavily, and when he moved back on top of her, she looked at him with so much passion, lust and desire.

'' I want more'' She said, barely able to think about saying a whole sentence since her body was still tingling.

''As you wish'' He said with a wicked grin, and positioned himself. She instinctively put her legs around him and he eased in, slowly. He mentally prepared her for the pain and tried his best to remove it. When he felt her hyme he looked at her and she nodded. He pushed all the way in, and she groaned at the small amount of pain. But when she became more comfortable she gave him a smile and he started thrusting in and out of her, causing her entire body to explode from the intense pleasure. Her body was shaking heavily as she let all those pent up feelings out.

He let his powers loose for a while and shot fire and ice trough her body. Heating her up and cooling her down with each thrust.

She felt like she was going to split in two, or explode, in any case the feeling was taking over her mind as she started screaming.

He used his mental ability's to read her mind what she wanted, and he followed the rythem she was thinking, wanting her first time to be even more speical. By this time he had to try and keep his shield, otherwise he could die. Concentrating all his powers on her, he even felt like he could reach in her body, all those nerves could explode if he would send imaginary hands in there as well.

Rogue felt a hand on her butt, on her breasts, holding her hair, charessing her back, alternating with the warmth and cold from his powers. When they met in a hungry kiss her body finally released her.

She broke the kiss and screamed at hard as she could, not caring if she'd wake anyone.

Urs felt himself fill her, and feel on top of her, also panting heavily from using his powers so much.

They soon feel asleep together in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face.

She got up and got dressed.

''You got class right?'' Urs said, as he watched her leave.

''Yeah, sorry sugah, I won't be gone long'' Rogue replied as she went to him for a kiss.

''I think I'm gonna head downstairs to eat something'' Urs answerd, but then he looked down and thought about how Rogue had torn his clothes. '' If I can get to my room without anybody noticing me'' He grinned, and Rogue giggled.

''That's your problem sugah'' She replied playfully and left.

When she'd left he send a mental note to David, who received it laughed. Sebastien looked at him he was crazy, they were sitting at the breakfast table, and everybody was now staring at David like he was insane.

''I'll explain later, I'll be right back'' David said and walked to the stairs, still laughing.

When he found Urs's room he collected clothes for Urs and some boxers. Then he went to the room and knocked.

''Who is it?'' Urs said.

''It's me David.'' David answerd.

''It's open'' Urs said and shoved the covers back on him.

''Dude, you werent kidding'' David looked at the shreds of clothes everywhere and the satisfied look of Urs.

''Nope, I guess she liked my new powers'' Urs smirked, and caught the clothes David threw to him. When David turned around so Urs could get dressed he became quite curious.

''And who is 'she' ? David couldnt help but ask.

''Swear you won't tell anyone'' Urs answerd.

''I swear I won't tell anyone, please tell me'' And David looked at a picture frame on a table.

''It's Rogue'' Urs said proudly.

''Holy shit, how? I thought she couldnt touch'' David said surprised.

''I found out I can make a shield around my skin.'' Urs said as he placed his hand on David's shoulder, to indicate he could turn around.

''Looks like your powers have changed you'' David laughed, and they walked downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

They saw Carlos talking to Storm, and Carlos was flirting madly. As always.

David was being summoned by the professor, and he went to the office.

''David, nice to see you here so soon'' Xavier said and motioned for him to sit down.

''Why did you call me Professor?'' David sat when he sat down.

''Well David, I made a mental scan of you hen you first came here, and I have discoverd, that you to own the mutant gene, and so does Sebastien. If you'd like I could activate it for you. I don't know which powers you got yet, but I'm very excited to find out. I know you're a good guy and won't go to the brotherhood.'' Xavier explained, and watched David's face change.

''That's.. quite.. weird news... Uhm... how would you activate it?'' David hesitantly said.

''I could make a mental connetion and ask Jean to make a fhysical connetion at the same time, just like we can do that with Sebastien.''

''Well... why not, Carlos and Urs are happy'' ( more then happy, he thought)

''Great, if you could meet me in the medical facility in a hour along with Sebastien I'll make sure it's arranged, and if Sebastien doesnt want it then he can say no of course.''

David nodded and left, this was turning out quite the experience.

''He said what??'' Sebastien said when he walked around, trying to understand the situation, it could affect their entire lifes, what if he had the mutant power to scream when he sang, or tunred green when he was nervous, there were so many different mutants out there, there was no telling how they would turn out.

David was actually thinking about how cool this would be. He loved the idea of being different then everybody else. When Urs walked in with ruffled hair David chuckled. Urs immediatly scensed Seb's mood, and read his mind to get some clarification about it, and smiled.

''Don't worry about it Sebastien. In between the actual transformation and when Jean starts a mental link you would be able to see your power, and what you would look like with them, if you really don't want it, you can stop them and remain unchanged.'' Urs explained, as he sat next to his friends.

''Alright then, but it's only because I trust you.'' Sebastien said and looked at Urs.

''Thanks Sebastien, in fact, I'm pretty curious myself what your powers would be, there are so many things you could do...'' Urs said and he looked at David.

''Yeah, like your recent discovery with Rogue.'' David snickerd, ducking for a playfull blow from Urs.

''Don't say anything, Miller. Or I'll tell ShadowCat 'that you got the hot's for her...' Urs playfully warned, and David's eyes grew large.

''You would'nt dare'' 'I swear I will tell everybody about your little encounter with Rogue.'

''Bring it on big guy'' Urs answerd. '' But right now we need to go to the Professor, where's Carlos?'' Urs caught a glimps of what Carlos was doing, and with who'm...

''Nevermind him'' Urs laughed. '' Let's go see the professor.''

''Why, what's he doing?'' Sebastien said as they walked towards the office. And Urs gave David and Seb a small fraction of the image he had seen, which was Carlos and Storm in a rather heated moment to say the least...


	9. Chapter 9

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

Storm was walking around the mansion, it was a clear mid summer day, and she let her senses fly away, making little clouds in the sky. The summer always made her feel more at ease, but it also caused her emotions to be higher then normal. She would get angry quicker, or sad, but it also had another effect on her. It made her extremely frustrated, sexually frustrated, whenever she could'nt find a man. Logan, also known as Wolverine, was away for a while, so she had no one to play with.

Carlos was thinking the same thing, everything seemed to affect him, the water, the air, the sun... The sun prickled his spanish skin, and he longed for a swim. Thankfully the mansion had a large swimming pool, and Carlos went to get his swimming shorts. A while later he took a dive, and he noticed he could swim longer, and hold his breath longer. The water danced around his tanned skin, and everybody watched the handsome newcomer lying on the bottom of the pool, watching everybody. Even though it was a bit odd, they knew about his powers and smiled.

Carlos smiled back, and swam up with great force, he almost jumped out of the water, and dove straight back in. It was something new, and he decided to see what else he could do. He decided to go diving again, and made the water move along with him. Everybody got out of the water to let him explore, cause he was making small currants. 

Storm was watching him as well, and he noticed her. She smiled broadly, and slipped out of her gown, revealing her tight bathing suit, and Carlos gasped in the water. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her tanned skin along with that silver hair combined a sight that he would never forget.

When Storm dove in as well, they met under water. People started leaving to get them some privacy, and Carlos admired the beauty before him. She also did not breathe under water, at least not air. And it was quite special. Carlos also noticed something else about her, she was panting a bit, making her chest rise and fall with unsteady breaths. It was obvious she was in heat, with the hot summer weather, and he felt it to, the sun affected him a lot more then he'd originally thought, and seeing her stirred up all those feelings.

She swam closer, and closer towards him, and he admired the way the water flowed around her body. He took the sight of her in, and he became very aroused when her eyes turned white, and the water around them started moving. So she wanted to play that game, well I can do that as well.

Carlos reached into his mind, for his power over water, and he soon tried to fight her powers by moving the water in the opposite direction, and it went up, it turned into a small water wirlwind, with the two of them in it, they both broke free, and Carlos soon found out he was flying trough the air.

People went outside to look, and what they saw was a nice surprise. It looked like Storm had found her match.

Carlos knew his eyes also changed color, and in the reflection of the water around them he saw that it was gold. Storm and Carlos flew into the water, cloaking their appearences.

They met in a heavy kiss, with such passion only two weather gods could. The feeling the elements around them heightened the entire experience, and they went up, the water going along with them. There was only a large cloud like shape seen in the sky. It was a blur of water that reached the fartest end of the sky.

Carlos looked around him, he could only see the sky, and feel the cold of being so high. Storm put her arms around him, and pressed her body against his. They did not need to speak, words were not enough to describe this.

Looking into her eyes, the water and air around them, he was overwelmed with passion and his lips touched hers. Their lips moved against each other, kissing with the power of the elements, backing them up. Carlos saw fire, ice, wind and the water beneath his closed eyes. It was the most high he'd ever felt from just a kiss, and he tore her bathing suit of her, which floated in the water around them. Soon their naked skins touched each other. They became oblivious to their surroundings as they gave in to the passion. Carlos's black hair clung to his wet face while his hands started to touch Storm's perfect skin. He let his hands brush over her breasts and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was floating in front of him, her mouth slightly opened, when she noticed him staring at her, she opened her eyes, and saw a large red light blaze next to them. She looked down to see Scott standing there.

''To bad Scottie spoils the fun, care to continue this later? Storm asked Carlos as she put her bathing suit back on.

''But of course senorita, right after I kill Scott...''


	10. Chapter 10

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

They all laughed at the situation Carlos was in. Urs was thinking about his time with Rogue, and that's not particulairy a good idea with a level 4 pshycic mutant around you.

Xavier looked at Urs, then smiled and shook his head.

'You can't blame me professor' Urs said mentally, as they all took a seat.

'You're right. Rogue is a very clever girl, but she's like a daughter to me, if you ever hurt her...' Xavier answerd, and David and Sebastien looked at each other confused. David tapped his head, and Sebastien nodded.

''Right, it's good you're here, but where's Carlo... Oh right, Ahum, I will ask Scott to get him.''

The guys started laughing, and Xavier joined them after asking Scott.

Carlos flew back down, and nearly punched Scott in the face when he stopped him.

''Take it easy big guy, I'm sorry 'bout that, but the Professor wanted me to let you know they will be starting with the gene activation soon, and he'd appreciate it if you did those things in a more private area.'' Scott laughed, pointed to a cabin in the woods, and gave Carlos a wink before adding, '' It has a very deep lake behind it, nobody knows about it''

''Thanks Scott'' Carlos said, and gave him a padd on the shoulder before going to his room to change, and then to the office.

Scott looked at Storm, who just raised a eyebrow.

''What?... You of all people know about me going into heat, and who can blame me, before you got together with Jean, you did not seem to mind me going into heat at all.'' And she grinned wickedly, before leaving.

''Sorry I'm late guys. Hello Professor'' Carlos said as he walked in, trying not to look to flushed. 'I really am sorry, don't know what got into me' He apologised, and Xavier nodded. 'Don't worry about it, I will talk to you later.'

''I suggest we all go to the medical facility where Jean waites for us.'' Xavier said, and they all left. David and Sebastien were very anxious about their powers...

When David and Sebastien lay on the mediacal tables, Jean attached some things to their chest to monitor them.

''When we will start, we will search our mind and body for the gene. Once we've located it we will both activate it a little, and I will make a mental projection of what you could look like with your powers, and what you could do. If you wish to stop, you can. Remember, it's a gift, not a curse.'' Xavier explained, and walked to David.

''Would you like to go first David?''

''Sure, will it hurt?'' He asked, when he saw Xavier and Jean coming even closer.

''Don't worry, it won't, but please, relax.'' Xavier held his hands next to David's head, and Jean went on the search.

After a few minutes, Xavier and Jean found the gene, and Xavier activated it a bit.

What David saw was even better then he'd ever imagined it.


	11. Chapter 11

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

He was talking to people from different country's fluently, even to birds. It seemed he could speak every language in the world, body language, sign language, he could even understand animals. His eye color changed everytime he spoke a different language, and it was like a dream.

''Oh my god, please activate it to it's fullest.'' David gasped, and Xavier complied.

After a few minutes, Jean only saw one peak in his energy when he was changed, but there was nothing else wrong.

When David sat up, Urs gasped as he saw David's eye color change to hazel brown.

''Das ist super toll'' David said, and Urs looked at him.

'' Mein gott'' Urs gasped. '' Du sprechen deutch''

''Ja, Ich spreche deutch, and ich spreche auch French.''

''Sebastien, je parle un fransais, le ist tres magnifique.'' And David's eyes turned gold.

''Thank you professor'' David said, and gave Xavier a small hug.

A little bird tjirped outside, and David was laughing at him.

''Yeah, tell me about it my little friend'' David tjirped back.

And then it was Sebastien's turn

Sebastien was taking in everything, he was a little scared, but he trusted Xavier, and seeing David chatting with a bird, made him wonder what his power was.

Sebastien nodded to Xavier, who smiled, and placed his hands over Sebastien's head.

Xavier made the connection, and knowing where to look for now, he found Sebastiens gene very soon, and Seb saw a very nice image.

''Sure, lets give this a try ''Sebastien said, as he was eager to see how this power would develope when he really had it.

After a few minutes the guys al wonderd what Sebs power was, and since he did not tell them, they really wanted to know.

Then Sebastien thought it was best to show them.

''If you wanna know my powers... He said and waited, when he had the guys attention...

Then look over here'' Seb said, as he cloned himself, and there were now 2 Sebastien's in the room.

''And over here'' A third Sebastien appeared, and it went on untill there were more then 10 clones.

''That's wicked'' David answerd.

There was one Sebastien reading a book, the other was looking outside the window, one was kicking his other foot and looking quite shy.

''It seems your clones al posses one of your quality's Sebastien, you should be very carefull when you clone, try not to clone your bad side. Every body has one, and it's not pretty.''

Sebastien had de-cloned himself, untill there were 2 left.

''Aw come on, let me have some fun.'' Seb answerd when David looked at him with a raised eyebrow. '' I will be carefull professor, I know myself pretty well, and with a little practise I will make sure which part I clone.''

''Just one final warning Sebastien, if you clone yourself, depending on how many clones you have, whenever they are hurt, you will be hurt as well. For instance, if you clone yourself 8 times, and one clone would die, a small part of you dies and you age more. And that part of you also dies, you ill know you had it, but it will be gone forever. And if one has a large cut, you would have a scar yourself. Just be very carefull.'' Xavier said. 'I have something for you later on, it protects you from any harm, it also stops your evil side from cloning itself.'

''Thank you professor, I will be very carefull then.'' 'And I will see you later about that then' Sebastien smiled, and looked at Carlos, who was walking around...

''Guys, this was really interesting, but I think I got a certain weather goddess waiting for me, Adios!''

They laughed and said goodbye to Carlos.

They all left to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

Clone Sebastien was walking around the mansion, when he saw somebody he had not seen before and studied him.

Sebastien soon discoverd something about a additional power.

It seemed that everytime he looked at someone, wether or not it was a male or female, they would swoon right in front of him. He was a bit used to it from female fans, but even uys hed never seen before...

Wolverine walked into the mansion, and immidiatly smelled 4 new arrivals. But their mutant scent was different, and he silently retracted his claws.

''There's no need for that, Wolverine.'' A french voice said, and Wolverine turned around and put his claws in front of the face of the person behind him, which happened to be Sebastien. There was something different about him, he let his guard loose, and growled, his eyes turned submissive, and he looked at Sebastien with big begging eyes for mercy, for treathening him.

It seemed Sebastien could also tame beasts, and since Wolverine was Feral, it was pretty cool he could tame him, and he stroked Wolverines face, before slowly dipping in for a kiss.

His own mind was playing tricks on him, but he actually did find himself kissing another male.

It was odd, but everything about this was odd, it was the only explanation.

When Wolverine snapped out of his state, he merely looked at Sebastien surprised, before pinning him against the wall for a passionate kiss.

Sebastien did not fight him, or react to it. He passively went trough it, and Wolverine stopped.

''I'm sorry 'bout that'' Wolverine said as he withdrew.

''Don't be Mon ami, I was a little surprised thats all.'' Sebastien replied, and he grabbed Wolverines arm, and dragged him to a dark corner...

Wolverine let his claws out, and looked at Sebastien with so much hunger and lust in his eyes, Seb was starting to get a little scared. He felt more of a seductor, and he was searching for his pray, it was almost like he'd turned feral. He knew he was a clone, he could feel the real Sebastien walking around, but it was just so weird.

Wolverine was stalking towards him again, and he licked one of his claws. The sight aroused Seb, but he was unsure of what to do. He had never been with another men before, but he had to admit he liked it.

The real Seb was walking around, and hearing small grunts he figured there was somebody in pain, and decided to help them out.

He looked around, and in a dark corner, he saw himself, making out... with Wolverine...

It seems he had cloned that small part of him that liked males, and that side had turned to the most aggresive male in this building.

Sebastien ran towards Xavier's office, knocked and enterd, And Xavier nodded, knowing about his clone's activity's.

Xavier handed Sebastien a bracelet which protected him from any harm. It was a small black leather bracelt with one pitch dark stone in the middle.

It started to glow, and Xavier looked at it.

''Your clone is in a bit of pain, but considering who he's with, he will be alright. You will be able to monitor your other clones by looking at it. I made one for Jamie, Multiple man, and this is another one I had just in case.''

''Thank you so much professor, I really owe you'' Sebastien smiled at the professor, who simply nodded, and Sebastien left. But not before seeing Carlos and Storm flying very fast to the woods.

Shaking his head and laughing he left, in search of Urs and David.

The clone Sebastien was having just a bit to much fun with Wolverine. Only when Wolverine cut his skin Sebastien awakened a bit out of his lusty state. But when Wolverine kissed him fiercefully on the lips Sebastien could only groan, and he barely registerd the real Sebastien watching them, before running off. His lips slowly parted and they started french kissing. Wolverine turned completely feral and when Sebastien's gaurd was down he looked into his eyes. His powers to turn him submissive falterd for a moment and Logan blinked, snapping out of the state, seeing a man in front of his with teared pieces of fabric clung to his chest with a few glowing welts.

Logan growled, not knowing what had happened. The real Sebastien appeared and de-cloned himself. Just before the lust clone vanished he blew a kiss to Logan.

Sebastien waited a moment to let the memory's of the clone enter his own, and felt the cuts on his chest.

''I'm sorry about that Logan, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sebastien, me and some of my friends are guests of Professor Xavier.'' Logan just looked, still trying to figure out what happened as memory's of his submissive state enterd his mind.

''It seems I should keep a eye on my clones a bit more, especially when I clone that part, or use my other power.'' Sebastien continued, studing the strong character in front of him.

''It's alright, did that just really happened?'' Logan answerd as they walked to the kitchen.

''I'm afraid it did, it seems that part of me really likes you'' Sebastien shrugged and looked into Wolverine's eyes, his body unwillingly send another surge of desire towards Logan, whose eyes turned dark and feral again.

''Just the one part?'' Wolverine growled, and backed Sebastien up against the wall. Oh boy, this was not good. Feeling Wolverine's mouth crash onto his he let out a groan. 'maybe it's not so bad' Sebastien thought as he felt the heavy weight of the adamantium against his own body, and the ferocious impact Wolverine made on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

When Rogue woke up she found herself laying on a musculair chest, and looked up to see Urs still sleeping with a warm smile on his face

David was walking around, and he found his new powers very fascinated, he could hear what everybody was saying, even if it was a language such as Japanese or Spanish. He happily greeted everybody, and then he saw shadowcat. She was sitting on a bench in the garden and went to sit next to her. He heard the birds tjirping around her, telling him how good her hair looked.

''I agree'' David tjirped back, and Kitty looked at him.

''How do you do that?'' Kitty looked surprised, and studied him when he tjirped some more with the birds. One beautiful bird landed in front of them and David patted him on his little head.

''Looks like I found a new friend'' David said with a big grin. Kitty gasped when she watched his eyes change and slowly cupped his face to study it even more. David went to talk a few more languages and Kitty was fascinated. David could read body language like it was english and he placed his hands on hers, and gave her a very sweet seductive smile. Kitty blushed and let go of his face. She had a crush on him, no doubt about that, but he probably was'nt that interested in her as she looked at the sky. David was studying her, and smiled. She was insecure, well I can help that.

David softly removed a lock of hair from her face and she looked at him. He leaned in and placed a very sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. Kitty felt his warm lips on hers and slowly kissed him back, following his moves. She had never been kissed before.

David slowly withdrew and they noticed some time has passed. After a while of sitting next to each other, Kitty's eyes were heavy and she slowly let herself fall on him, falling asleep on his soft shoulder when his hands slowly caressed her back.

A cat meowed and David softly meowed back. She sure was right, Kitty was very special. And David looked at the moonlight refelcting on her skin before drifting in a nice sleep, still holding each other in the garden under the magical moonlight.

Waking up the next morning he felt soft hair against his skin, and a warm blanket on top of them. Looking to his side he saw Kitty sleeping against him, her breaths steady and deep, with a occasional flicker of her eyes. He smiled, and watched the sun rise. The mansion was starting to awaken, and he heard a animalistic growl coming from the forest. David used his skills to interpret that growl and smiled wickedly. Poor Storm... He shook his head. They certainly created a uproar at the mension, and he let his thoughts wander.

Kitty felt a warm skin underneath her cheek and slowly opened her eyes. She felt hands on her thight and she looked up to see David closing his eyes and breathing steady, his hand uncontiously moved over her leg and she shifted uncomfortably. Her heart was racing, and she was very much aware that there was a hot guy next to her...

Her feelings stirred as the hand seemed to move again, but she did not know David was wide awake...

She leaned in and gave David a shy kiss on his lips, and she was surprised when she found them moving underneath hers, and David's hand went up to cup her face. She would stop, but his kiss was to good, and she forgot where she was, and all nervousness slipped as their kiss deepened.

Back to the night before..

Urs was walking around the mansion when he spotted Rogue. A wicked feeling went over him when he walked past her.

''You will pay for that little trick'' Urs said as he bowed his head slightly towards her and flickerd his tongue over her ear, creating shivers trough her body and she tried to fight the blush which seemed to creep over her body. Urs walked away, projecting a mental image which made Rogue's heart skip a beat and her face turn bright red. She licked her lips as he continued sending her visions and Bobby merely looked at her.

''You need me to cool you down a bit?'' Iceman said and laughed. It was no secret what happened between Urs and Rogue, and Bobby felt like teasing a bit. Which earned him a playfull smack on the shoulder.

''See you guys tomorrow'' Rogue winked and left in search of Urs.


End file.
